Jellybean Junkie
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: One night, while Harry is reading a textbook, Hedwig hops over to him wanting some of his jellybeans. He gives her one, but she is determined to get more. A short story which also includes Ron.


On one warm, summers evening, Harry was sitting in bed reading a textbook on magical creatures. There was hardly any light in the room, so he was using his wand to give off some light. He had a small bag of jellybeans next to him, and every now and then he'd pop one or two in his mouth. Silently watching him from across the bed was Hedwig, perched on a chair next to his bed. Her big yellow eyes stared at the bag of little sweets beside her owner. After a while she hopped down from the chair, and on to the bed.

"Oh, hello you" Harry said, looking up from his textbook. He reached out a hand and stroked her. She gave him a gentle peck on the hand to let him know she loved him. He smiled at her, and then continued reading. She stepped a little closer to the bag of jellybeans and looked at it. Harry looked back at her and what she was doing.

"I see you want a jelly bean" He said and laughed. He put the textbook down and picked up the bag of jellybeans.

"I'm only going to give you one, since as you aren't supposed to be having them" He said, picking one out the bag. He placed it on the bed by her feet and she leant down and gently picked it up in her beak. In one movement, the jellybean was gone. Her eyes widened and she looked to Harry.

"I said only one" He said, placing one in his mouth. She hopped over to his leg and pecked it through the bed sheets.

"No!" Harry said firmly and moving his leg away from her. She looked at him with her big yellow eyes and then hopped back off towards the chair. With a few flaps of her wings, she was perched back on top of the chair. Harry yawned and stretched at the same time.

"I think it's time to sleep" He said to himself. He closed the textbook and put it on his cabinet, along with the small bag of jellybeans. With a small flick of his wand, the light from the end of it faded. He slipped his wand under his pillow and lay down.

"Goodnight Hedwig" He said and closed his eyes. Hedwig made a small sound and closed her eyes too. But they weren't closed for long. As soon as she was sure Harry was in a deep enough sleep, she flew silently from where she was perched, to on top of Harry's cabinet, where she got into the bag of jellybeans and ate them all.

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Hedwig wasn't there to greet him. He sat up and stretched. He looked at his cabinet and then around the room. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and he looked back to the cabinet. He noticed the jellybeans were all gone. He thought Ron might have eaten them, but then he realized why Hedwig wasn't there.

"Oh no, I hope she doesn't get ill" Harry said and jumped out of bed. After he got dressed, he ran down to the common room.

"Ron, have you seen Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Ron said.

"Last night, I had jelly beans and gave her one. Then she wanted more and I told her no. As I woke up this morning, I noticed all my jellybeans had gone" Harry said.

"Oh, it must have been her who ate mine then" Ron said.

"What?" Harry said.

"When I woke up this morning, I noticed mine were gone too. I thought Fred and George snuck in and had them" Ron said. Harry run back up into the dorms and when he opened the door, he saw Hedwig on his bed. She turned he head round to face him.

"Hedwig, I told you that you couldn't have anymore jellybeans!" Harry said. She widened her eyes and flew at him. Harry quickly turned on the spot and run back down into the common room.

"Run Ron!" He shouted.

"Why?" Ron said.

"Because Hedwig is going to peck you for jellybeans!" Harry said as he ran towards the exit. Hedwig came flying down the stairs and perched herself on one of the armchairs. She looked intently at Harry, but Ron caught her eye and she flew at him. Ron ducked under a table, but she followed him underneath it.

"Harry, your bird is mental!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Harry said, now cowering behind an armchair. Hedwig managed to peck at Ron's legs.

"Ow! Harry, do something!" Ron said, trying to stop Hedwig with his hands, only to get them pecked at too. Harry thought for a moment.

"Give me two seconds" Harry said, and made a run for the stairs. He went back into the dorms and searched around his bed. He searched around in his cabinet and came to the last draw.

"Aha, found it" He said, and pulled out another small bag of jellybeans. He ran back downstairs to find Ron flapping a book around to keep Hedwig away from him. Harry quickly opened the bag of jellybeans and placed them on the table. Hedwig turned around when she heard the rustling of the bag. She immediately saw the bag of jellybeans and flew over to it, pecking away at the jellybeans inside.

"Thanks mate" Ron said and watched Hedwig gulp down all the jellybeans.

"Hey, take it easy there you little jellybean junkie" Harry said and went to stroke her, but she quickly turned around and pecked his hand.

"Ow!" He said and held his hand.


End file.
